Brother
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Ini semua demi keluarga kecil kita yang telah hancur. Demi mengambil apa yang sebenarnya adalah hak kita. Darah ayah mengalir dalam nadiku dan nadimu, kenapa kau menolaknya? Kenapa.. Dante…? Rated T, One-Shot, plot lompat2.


_Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?_

_Kau saudaraku bukan?_

_Ini semua demi keluarga kecil kita yang telah hancur._

_Ini semua demi membalaskan kematian ibu tersayang kita._

_Demi mengambil apa yang sebenarnya adalah hak kita._

_Darah ayah mengalir dalam nadiku dan nadimu, mengapa kau menolaknya?_

_Mengaapa.._

_Dante.._

* * *

**Brother**

**-One shot-**

**Author's note: Typo(s), plot melompat-lompat**

_Devil May Cry © Hideki Kamiya_

* * *

Malam itu langit seperti mengetahui momen reuni kecil kita. Bahkan bulan purnama tampak sengaja muncul untuk memperingatinya. Petir dan guntur menggantikan musik yang seharusnya dimainkan untuk menyambutmu.

Aku dapat merasakannya.

Aura itu… aura yang sama denganku..

Aroma itu… aroma yang tidak berbeda denganku…

Sensasi yang sejujurnya sangat kurindukan, entah sudah berapa lamanya.

Saat aku berpaling dan melihatmu, kau tidak akan percaya seberapa besar rasa rinduku saat melihat sosokmu. Kau tidak berubah, warna itu masih melekat pada dirimu. Bahkan kau tidak merubah gaya rambutmu, gaya rambut kita dulu.

Oh, kau masih bermain-main dengan benda besi rongsokan itu. Senjata api yang sering kita mainkan di rumah dulu.

Tch.. dirimu penuh dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Sikapmu sama sekali tak berubah, seperti dulu, caramu berbicara selalu menjengkelkan. Kurasa hal tersebut memang sudah mengalir di darah kita, benar bukan Dante?

Aku merasa tersanjung kau telah menerima undanganku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tetapi, walau sebesar apapun rasa rinduku padamu, saudaraku satu-satunya.

Pertarungan antara kita berdua tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Jantungku berdetak kencang, darahku bergejolak, Katana peninggalan ayah bergetar hebat di genggamanku, sepertinya ia sudah sangat merindukan saudaranya, huh?

Dante mengarahkan pistolnya padaku, "Jadi.. Ini yang mereka sebut-sebut dengan reuni keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang, huh?" katanya.

"Ya, kau benar."

_Sayang sekali Dante, karena keluarga __kita _berbeda dari yang lain..

Bertarung denganmu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kau selalu menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, bahkan sejak dulu. Tapi kau masih menyerang dengan sangat kekanakan, dalam pertarungan ini aku tidak akan kalah.

Suara dua benda metal berbenturan itu membawa kembali memoriku yang sudah lama terkubur. Hei Dante, tidakkah kau ingat sewaktu aku berhasil mengalahkan teknikmu ini saat kita kecil dulu?

Pedang besar itu melayang kemudian berputar dan menancap di lantai Temen-ni-gru. Yamato ku langsung menusuk perut Dante, darah Dante mulai mengotori bilah katana ku.

_Tidak tahukah kau sebesar apa rasa sakit di dadaku saat aku melakukannya?_

"Bodoh, Dante.. Kau.. sangat bodoh.."

_Ya.. andai saja kau mengikuti semua rencanaku dari awal. Andai saja kau membantuku membalas dendam pembantaian keluarga kita. Andai saja kau mengerti mengapa aku ingin sekali mendapatkan kekuatan ayah. _

_Andai saja… _

_Andai saja hari sial itu tidak terjadi dan kita tidak berpisah…_

"Kekuatan mengendalikan segalanya, dan tanpa kekuatan.. kau tidak bisa melindungi apapun—" ujarku, kedua bola mata kami bertemu.

"—apalagi melindungi diri sendiri."

.

.

Portal menuju dunia iblis akhirnya terbuka. Harta pusaka Sparda dan kedua amulet itu terjatuh ke sana. Dengan semua itu.. dengan semua itu aku dapat menjadi lebih kuat.

_Aku tidak akan menjadi lemah seperti dulu._

_Semua kelemahanku yang mengakibatkan kematian ibu, hal itu akan berakhir._

_Tapi.. Mengapa Dante?_

"Berikan itu padaku," aku menagih amuletnya yang ia rebut. Tapi tentu saja ia menolak memberikannya.

_"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak akan mengerti alasan aku mengejar kekuatan ayah."_

Pertarungan kami kembali pecah, dan Dante.. ia semakin kuat.

Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Kekuatannya bertambah berpuluh kali lipat dibanding terakhir aku melawannya di Temen-ni-gru.

_._

_._

_" Vergil.._

_Apa yang membuatmu begitu haus akan kekuatan huh?_

_Apa yang mau kau buktikan setelah kau menggunakan kekuatan itu?_

_Tidakkah kau sadar.. kau tidak akan seperti ayah, kita berdua tidak akan bisa menjadi sepertinya._

_Kekuatan ayah terlalu dahsyat, walau aku tidak pernah merasakannya tapi aku tahu.._

_Kekuatan itu dapat membunuhmu._

_Berhentilah mengejarnya Vergil.._

_Berhentilah.. dan aku tidak perlu menghentikanmu dengan terpaksa._

_Aku tidak perlu mengejarmu kesini dan bertarung lagi denganmu._

_Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, lupakanlah Vergil.._

_Ibu tidak akan hidup kembali walau kau membalaskan kematiannya. Keluarga kita tidak akan kembali utuh seperti dulu._

_Kumohon Vergil…_

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini semua padamu, aku hanya bisa berharap kau mengerti melalui semua tindakanku._

_Bisakah kau berhenti mengejarnya?_

_Bisakah kau berhenti dan.._

_..dan kembali?_

_kau saudaraku satu-satunya.."_

_._

_._

Terdengar suara gemuruh yang sangat besar, tanah yang kami pijak bergoncang hebat. Portal dunia iblis mulai tertutup karena kedua amulet itu telah berpisah.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu Vergil, walaupun itu harus membunuhmu," ujar Dante.

_Lagi-lagi aku harus membunuhmu, huh?_

_Kau mau menghentikanku?_

_Bodoh._

Kami kembali mengadu pedang, sama seperti terakhir kali di Temen-ni-gru, hanya saja kali ini aku merasakan luapan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari Dante. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Aku yang menggunakan pedang Sparda, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku yang kalah?

Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Sparda, dan portal dunia iblis akan segera tertutup.

_Kau bodoh, Dante_

_Aku membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk membunuh dia, m__akhluk hina yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga kecil kita._

_Yang telah menghancurkan rumah kita._

_Yang telah membawa pergi ayah kita._

_Yang telah membunuh ibu kita tersayang._

_Yang membuat kita berdua terpisah._

_Aku hanya ingin ia merasakan kepedihan yang telah aku alami, Dante. __Tapi... sepertinya aku harus melawannya tanpa kekuatan itu. __Kau berhasil Dante, kau berhasil menghentikanku mendapatkan kekuatan Sparda._

_Tapi tujuan utamaku tidak akan kuhentikan._

_._

_._

Saat aku terjatuh di jurang dunia iblis Dante berusaha meraih tanganku, padahal aku ingat betul ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia membenciku.

Yamato kugoreskan pada telapak tangannya yang meraihku, meninggalkan luka sayatan dalam. Yah.. tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya terjebak bersamaku di dunia ini. Ini semua urusanku, aku tidak perlu membawanya dalam masalah ini.

Mungkin luka tersebut adalah luka terakhir yang kuberikan untuknya.

.

.

_Hei Dante_

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku sejujurnya senang melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi kesana._

_Perpisahan selalu datang setiap ada pertemuan bukan?_

_Sepertinya memang takdir jika setiap perpisahan kita harus dramatis seperti ini._

_Takdir kita itu konyol.._

_Entah takdir atau kutukan.._

_Kenapa Dante?_

_Wajahmu yang terakhir itu seperti ingin menangis._

_Tapi maaf.. __Saudara kembarku yang kusayangi,_

_Selamat tinggal._

_._

_._

_"Bodoh.._

_Kau selalu mengatakan kalau akulah yang bodoh._

_Tapi nyatanya kau yang dibutakan oleh masa lalu dan kekuatan._

_Mengapa kau harus pergi..?_

_Mengapa kau harus meninggalkanku lagi..?_

_Mengapa kau membuatku kembali sendiri..?_

_Padahal, kau satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa._

_Karena saudara tetaplah saudara sebesar apapun aku membencimu._

_Percayalah.. jauh didalam hatiku aku menyayangimu.._

_Kalau tidak, mustahil aku mengejarmu kesini._

_Mustahil aku mati-matian menghentikanmu._

_Mustahil airmata ini keluar saat kau pergi._

_Selamat ting— ah tidak.._

_Sampai jumpa __Vergil, __saudaraku."_

.

.

**_"Bahkan iblis pun menangis saat ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai."_**

_._

_._

**A/N**

HAHA

Author lagi maso bikin fic ini :')

Akhirnya kesampean bikin fic dmc, karena plot untuk mereka selalu penuh angst di kepala sayaaaa T_T makanya susaah banget keluarin unek-unek ini dalam kata-kata..

Cuma bisa kayak begini... aku mewek berat pas bikin..

KENAPA VERGIL?! KENAPAAA /authorngamuk

Akhir kata, makasih sudah baca ya :') Reviewnya boleh banget :))

* * *

Light, 19 April 2014.


End file.
